The present invention relates to a printing system in which a printer obtains print data to be printed in accordance with location data and prints the obtained data.
Recently, a printing system as above has been suggested. An example of such a printing system is configured such that a printer is provided with a browser which is software for accessing a WWW (World Wide Web) server through a network. Typically, a memory of the printer in the printing system stores a plurality of URLs (Uniform Resource Locator) respectively designating a plurality of files. When a user prints one of such files, the user operates the printer to display the file names extracted from the URLs stored in the memory, and selects a desired one of the displayed file names. Then, the printer obtains the file using the HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) in accordance with the URL corresponding to the file name selected by the user, and prints out the thus obtained file.
In such a printing system, there is a case where a plurality of printers are connected in a network. In such a case, it is necessary to register the URL information in each printer. If the URL information is updated, an administrator of the printing system should update the URL information of each printer. For example, if one file is added in the WWW server, the URL designating the newly added file is to be registered with the URL information in each printer. When there are a plurality of printers on the network, the administrator should register the URL with the URL information in each printer. Similarly, when some files are deleted from the WWW server, the corresponding URLs should be removed from the URL information contained in each of the plurality of printers. Although such updating jobs are very troublesome for the administrator, they have been indispensable as far as the URLs of the files are managed in the individual printers.